Skater girl
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: Bella Swan is known as Forks skater girl. She skate's and surfs, but does something else by night. When new boys Edward, Emmett, and Jasper come to town will she finally reveal who she is to her friends? It will be an Edward/Bella story when i'm finished!
1. Dude, your no dude

Bpov

"Bella, dress nice, the new neighbors are coming today." Charlie called up the stairs. "Whatever you say dad" I said not wanting to argue. I threw on some skinny jeans, a TMNT shirt, white hoodie, and my black stripe converse. I grabbed my skateboard and hurried down the stairs. I flipped my hood up and grabbed the toast Charlie had in his hand and went out the door. "Bella, they'll be here any minute." He said and I looked at him. "I'm just gunna be outside." I said with my mouth full and he nodded. I started doing tricks in the middle of the road and I heard some cars move up behind me. "Dude, your awesome" some said from behind me and when I turned around I saw three guys standing there.

I took my hood down and my curly brown hair fell to my shoulders. "Dude, your no dude." The big burly one said and I laughed. "No, I'm Bella" I said holding my hand out so they could shake it. "I'm Jasper, and that's Emmett and Edward." He said and they all shook my hand. "Do any of you guys board?" I asked and they all smiled. "We all do, but I'm not sure how good we are after seeing you do that." The one with the bronze colored hair said and I laughed. "Yeah, well I'm sure you're not that bad." I said and behind me I heard the roar of the old truck. I turned around and sitting in the driver's seat was Jake. "Bells, we're all going surfing down in La Push you coming?" he asked and I smiled. "Give me five minutes to change" I said and turned to go, I turned back around to face Jake. "Grab my board out of the shed, and it needs to be waxed. Do you three wanna come?" I asked and they smiled.

"Hell ya!" they said together and I laughed. "You can sit in the back of the truck with the boards; do you have your own?" I asked and they nodded and went to go change. I let my dad know where I was going and jumped in Jake's truck. He drove to the beach and when we got there the beach was loaded. I noticed that Mike Newton and his friends were here along with Alice and Rosalie Brandon. They were the prettiest girls in my grade and happened to be paternal twins. We walked down to the beach and I said hello to different people and I grabbed my board and paddled out. Jake was right next to me as I caught the first wave. As I stood up I could see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looking at me.

Epov

My parents drove through Forks and the whole town looked dreary. We pulled up to our new house and it looked like we actually lived in the decent part of town. Right out side we saw our new neighbor doing some tricks on his skateboard; he was really good. I got see that my twin brothers thought the same things because they couldn't stop staring. We got out of the car and walked over to where he was. "Dude your awesome." Emmett said and he flipped his hood off turning around. But this was no dude; her hair came cascading down her shoulders in curls. She was beautiful, she had big brown eyes that sparkled in the light and her hair fit her, she was beautiful.

"Dude, your no dude" Emmett said, how smooth. She laughed, her laugh was beautiful…everything about her was beautiful. "No, I'm Bella." She said with a little laugh in her voice. "I'm Jasper, and that's Emmett and Edward." My brother said introducing us to her. "Do any of you guy's board?" she asked "We all do, but I'm not sure how good we are after seeing you do that." I said complimenting her "Yeah well, I'm sure you're not that bad." She said, all of a sudden we could hear a roar of an old truck coming up the road. Before Bell turned around she smiled. "Bells, we're going surfing down in La Push, you coming?" the guy in the drivers seat asked as he pulled up.

"Give me five minutes to change" she said and she turned to go, she turned back around to face the driver. "Grab my board out of the shed, and it needs to be waxed. Do you three wanna come?" she asked turning towards us and we smiled. "Hell ya!" we all said together. She laughed and then smiled. "You can sit in the back of the truck with the boards; do you have your own?" she asked and we nodded and went inside to change. "Jasper, look at him he's smitten." Emmett said in a stage whisper. "I'm not smitten, shut-up." I said and my dad came in the room. "Who's smitten?" he asked "Edward" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time and I looked at them. "I'm not smitten" I said and they laughed. "Then why are you being all defensive?" they asked and I glared at them. I walked up to my room to find my board shorts, and I was lucky I packed them in my back pack from the hotel.

I was the first outside and the kid who was driving was loading boards into the truck. "Where are your boards so I can grab them dude." The guy said and I looked at him. "I can grab them they're in the uhal." I said and he nodded. I grabbed the three boards and we put them in back of the truck. "I'm Jake, so you guys are knew here?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, we moved here from San Diego. My dad got a job at the hospital and my mom has always wanted to live in a small town." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Cool, I live down on the res. But I've know Bella since we were little, before her mom died and her parents divorce." He said and I looked at him. "Bella's parents got divorced when she was two and she went to Phoenix with her mom. But her mom died when she was nine and Bella came to live with Charlie." He said and I nodded.

Soon enough my brothers and Bella came out of the house. When we got to the beach it was filled with people, but no surfers. I could see my brothers staring at two girls and I laughed. We got out of the car and Bella got her surf board and paddled off into the surf. Jake followed right behind her and as soon as the first wave hit she jumped up on her board and started surfing the wave, she was amazing. "Bella's just amazing isn't she?" a voice said from behind us and we turned around to see two girls standing there. "Uh, yeah" I said and they both laughed. "I'm Alice Brandon and that's my twin sister Rosalie." She said. I could see my brother's smile and I laughed. "Oh, hey Alice, Rose." Bella said from behind us, it sounded like she wasn't used to having them around.

"Hi Bella" Alice said and Bella smiled. "Bella, we have a surprise for you." Jake said and she turned around. "Okay, what are Sam and Paul hiding?" she asked and they stepped aside to reveal another guy. "Embry" she said breathlessly. She ran into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much" she said and he picked her up in a hug. "Her boyfriend?" I asked Jake and he started laughing. "No, her brother" he said and I nodded in embarrassment. "Her brother got married last year and she hasn't seen him since. He's back because this is where his wife is from and they wanted to come back and visit." He said and I nodded.

Bpov

I was singing randomly in my mind and for some reason I wanted to start jumping up and down like a little girl. _Embry's home, Embry's home_ I sang in my mind, and when I looked at him he started laughing. "Are you singing in your mind again Bella?" he asked and I blushed. "Do you wanna go see dad?" I asked and he nodded. "Bella I will bring your surf board back later" Jake said and I nodded getting in the car with Embry. We drove threw the streets of Forks and stopped at the all familiar house. When we got out of the car I told him to wait a second and I walked in the house. "Hey dad, I have a surprise for you." I said and he came walking out of the living room. "What is it Bella?" he asked and I looked towards the door and Embry walked in. "Embry, your home!" he said and Embry walked over to give my dad a hug.

"Well I'm talking to the new neighbors you wanna come in the living room? Dad said and I looked down at my outfit. "Well I'm going to get changed first." I said running up the stairs. I came back down stairs in skinny jeans, converse, a SpongeBob shirt, and a black vest. When I bounced into the living room the people in there were beautiful. "Um hi" I said "Bella this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen." My dad said and Carlisle looked at me. "So you are the Bella the boys were talking about." He said and I nodded. All of a sudden my cell phone went off and there was a text from Jake. _We're going to the mall so get your butt outside. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are coming with us. HURRY! _I laughed. "Dad, Jake wants me to go to the mall can I go?" I asked and he nodded. I went upstairs and grabbed my wallet and walked outside.

"Bella!" Embry said from behind me. "Yea?" "Dad said don't buy another skate board" I looked at him smiling, "Or surfboard" still smiling "or converse." I frowned "What does that leave me to buy, jewelry and makeup" I said, and he started laughing. "He says you need to get school clothes." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I have enough clothes, and I make my own money I can buy what I want." I said and he looked at me. "How much do you get from Newton's huh?" he asked me and I glared. "I make enough and I have a compotation next week and if I win I get 10,000 dollars." I said and he looked at me. "All that money for a skate boarding compotation?" he asked and I shook my head. "Surfing?" again I shook my head. "Then what?" he asked and I leaned in a whispered in his ear. "Dance" I said and then I walked away.

I jumped in Jake's truck and we drove off to Port Angles. When we got there I dragged all the boys to Zumies to look at skate boards. "Bella, you have like five skateboards, you don't need any more." Jake said and he picked me up and walked me out of the store. When he set me down I looked at him and glared until he started laughing. "I am going to have Alice and Rose take you clothes shopping because Embry said you will try to get out of shopping for school clothes." He said and I looked at him as Rose and Alice pulled me away from the boys. They first dragged me to Bonton and sat me in the make-up department. "What are you doing?" I asked and Alice smiled. "You need a little make-up so I am going to do it for you." She said and I tried to protest but she wouldn't have it and started doing my make-up.

When she was done I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection, was that me? "Do you like it?" she asked and I looked at myself again. "Yeah, it just doesn't look like me." I said and they started dragging me to different stores. Twelve shirts, thirteen pants, nine shoes, and 4 jackets later we were meeting up with the boys again. But Alice and Rose made me change into a dress, and I didn't feel like myself. We met in the food court and when the guys saw me their mouths dropped. Jake spit out a fry and started choking. "Bella, you look different" he said and he and Quil started laughing. I don't know what came over me, but I dropped my bags and started running. I don't know to where but I started crying when I was there.

"Bella, are you out here?" Edward's voice asked and then he spotted me. "Bella, everything is going to be okay." He said sitting down next to me. "They're so used to me being a tomboy, and it's annoying. I lost my mom when I was nine, and if you saw pictures of me when I was younger I loved pink and being girly. But when I moved here I was with my dad and my brother and I learned how to Skate board and surf, and they always saw me as a tomboy. Sometimes, a girl just needs to be herself." I said and he pulled me into a hug. I just looked at him, "Why do you care, you just met me?" I asked and he looked at me. "I just do" he said and we sat there for another couple minutes. "You want to do something for me?" I asked and he nodded and looked at me. "I have a dance compotation Friday; will you bring them so they actually know who I am?" I asked and he nodded, this was the start of a great friendship.

**This is just something I wanted to try, please review and let me know. Good or bad because I need to see what I need to improve on. **

**~Twilightgirl10194~**

**~Lauren~ **


	2. Best day ever

Bpov

Ugh, everything was so nerve racking. No-one had any idea what it was like to be me. I had to deal with so many things, making sure my dad was taken care of, make sure I was taking care of myself. The skate boarding and surfing contests I had in the summer, and at the end of this week I had my dance contest. The only one who knew about it was Edward, and I had no idea why I put my trust in someone I had known for four hours. I also had to take time and go to the gym and dance studio so I was in shape and had the stamina for everything. Edward and I still had the plan to show my friends who I could really be, but in a way I thought that it may change me, and I don't know if I want that.

"You're thinking deeply, what about?" Edward whispered in my ear when we were on the beach one day. "That everything we are planning might change who I am." I said and he took my hand in his. "Bella, you're the only person who can make yourself change, don't let those other bimbos who dance change who you are." He said and I looked at him. "Okay pretty boy I'll give you that one." I said and his eyes went wide. "Pretty boy, okay you're getting it Swan." He said and he picked me up and started walking towards the ocean. "Edward, what are you doing? Edward put me down, no Edward!" I squealed and he just laughed and dropped me in the water.

"You think that's funny" I said and he nodded. I jumped on his back and tackled him into the water. He fell on his back and I was straddling him. "Uh, sorry" I said and I went to get up. "Bella" he said and he sat up and he leaned in and kissed me. I actually kissed him back, but once I realized what I was doing I pulled back and started running back onto shore. I ran to Jake's house and when he opened the door and saw me all wet he didn't ask but he gave me a change of clothes to put on. "What happened Bells?" he asked and I shook my head, "Edward kissed me." I said and Jake looked at me. "Okay, he kissed you. Is it such a big deal?" he asked and I looked at him.

"It's different with Edward, like something's there but I don't know anything about him. He could be a pervert for all I know, a player, man-whore. I barely know him Jake." I said and he pulled me into a hug. "Would it be different if I kissed you?" he asked playfully. "It would be like kissing my brother, ick!" I added for effect and Jake started tickling me. "Your brother, really your brother!" he laughed until I cried uncle. For the next fifteen minutes we laughed at each other. "I'll give you a ride back into town." He said and I nodded. When he dropped me off at my house I gave him a hug before running inside. "Bella, why are you wearing Jake's clothes?" Embry asked "Edward threw me in the water and I went over to Jakes and he gave me something to wear." I said and he laughed.

"There was a package that came for you today." He said handing the box to me and I realized that it was my costumes. I ran up to my bedroom and locked my door so no-one would come in. I tore open the box and pulled out the costumes, I was glad they were finally here considering the contest was in three days. We had to dance three different types of dance for this contest, and at the end three judges decided the win an awarded that person 10,000 dollars. I grabbed my costumes and threw them in a duffel; I ran down the stairs and went out to my truck. My dance stuff was already in there and I knew I could make it to the studio with no-one seeing me.

I drove as fast as I could to the studio and grabbed my stuff and went to the private room. "Back again Bella?" Sally the receptionist said and I smiled. "I got my costumes today; I need to go over my ballet routine, is the private studio open?" I asked and she nodded. I changed into my costume and put my hair up in a ballerina bun before starting my music and putting my shoes on. The music was peaceful, and calmed me down from what happened. I danced for my mom, and for how I was hiding everything from everyone. I kept this from them because I thought if I told them they wouldn't like who I was. I became a tomboy when I moved here, and I gave up everything I had known to learn how to skate and surf. In away I thought that my life revolved around what other people thought of me, and I was trying to please everyone, was I?

The music to the lullaby from Twilight came on and I started dancing. I felt amazing when I went on point and did my turns, when the music stopped at I took my last breath I broke down. I knew that I was doing everything wrong, I couldn't keep part of myself from my father, my brother, my friends, they needed to knew who I really was. Friday came quickly, and I wasn't ready for this. I peeked out of the curtain and sitting front row and center was everyone I asked Edward to bring. There was Charlie and Embry, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Rose, and Alice sitting there looking confused looking for me, they were going to find me alright; on stage.

Epov

After I kissed Bella I thought everything was going to be different. But when she showed up asking for me the next day I knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. She told me that she needed me to get Charlie and Embry to go and before even thinking it threw I was agreeing. There was something about this girl that drew me to her. I barely knew anything about her and if someone ever tried to hurt her I would be there to stop them. As soon as I told Charlie and Embry that Bella wanted them to be there they agreed. So on Friday everyone met in Port Angles at the local college and we walked to the auditorium. I didn't tell them why we were there I just told them to meet me there for Bella.

They were all wondering where she was when I saw her poke her head out and looked to see if they were there. I smiled she blinked once and then disappeared again. Bella had told me the best dance was chosen that morning during rehearsal and they would go on first with their best routine. The lights dimed and a woman came on with a microphone. "Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming to the greater Jefferson area dance contest. The girls dancing will dance three styles and at the end of the day our judges will decide will lucky girl will get the 10,000 prize." She said and everyone was looking at me. "It is a tradition that we find the best dancer and have her go first, so ladies and gentleman welcome Isabella Swan dancing hip-hop to Right Round."

Bella's music started sitting in a chair in a gold and black outfit and when the music started she danced right with the beat. I had no idea what she did but she was amazing and when the music stopped everyone clapped and yelled for her. The judges had smiles on their faces and took notes, and then the next dancer came on. I noticed her smiling at me and I just shuttered, she wasn't quite my taste. Another series of dancers came on and I waited till Bella came on again. The announced her name again and said it was a lyrical piece. This time her dress was short and red, she had no shoes on and her hair was curled around her face. I noticed the song to be Love story by Taylor Swift and Bella danced her heart out. She ended with her head down and her hands out to the side. I looked around and I could see everyone smiling, even Charlie and Embry. Jake on the other hand looked mad.

The Tanya girl came on again in the most risqué outfit I had ever seen. The whole time she stared at me and when I sat there almost scared my brothers laughed at me. Tanya wasn't that good and I knew she wasn't going to win the contest. The only person who really could give Bella a run for her money was Angela Weber. I still thought Bella was the best that was because I was rooting for Bella. I noticed that Bella wasn't on when she was supposed to be but everyone behind her was in front, that kind so scared me. "Ladies and gentleman for the final time tonight please welcome Isabella Swan dancing ballet to Bella's Lullaby." When I heard the title I looked up, this happened to be the piece I had composed for Twilight, though no-one knew that.

Bella came out with a white dress and white ballet shoes on, she looked amazing. For ballet she danced with the lyrics like they were telling her story. I noticed on the last beat that she had tears coming down her face, and the song really was telling her story. She walked off stage and it looked like everyone else noticed that she was crying. The lady came back on stage and smiled. "Ladies and gentleman that signals the end of our contest and time for the judge's decision." We waited a minute and she came back on stage with an envelope. "Can we welcome out dancers back out on stage" everyone clapped and the girls came on stage. "Now for our results, third place goes to Jane Volturi" everyone clapped and the small girl smiled and grabbed her flowers before stepping back in line.

"Will Isabella Swan and Angela Weber please step forward." The lady said and the both came near her. "Second place with the prize of 5,000 dollars goes to Angela Weber; which means our first place winner of 10,000 dollars goes to Isabella Swan." Everyone hoot and hollered for her and some of the girls on stage looked mad. "Do you have anything you want to say honey?" the lady asked and Bella nodded. "This is for you mom" she said looking up and Charlie, and Jake's hand flew to their mouths before she ran off stage.

Bpov

"Our first place winner of 10,000 dollars goes to Isabella Swan." The lady said and I cried as she handed me my flowers and my check, this was amazing. "Do you have anything you want to say honey?" she asked. I remembered the first time I danced what I told my mom; _The first time I win anything goes to you mommy, I love you_. I had said as I child, I nodded and she handed the microphone to me. "This is for you mom" I said looking up and I set the microphone down and ran off stage. As the dancers came off stage I changed out of my costume and shoes and put my regular clothes on. "Bella are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me and I looked up to see Angela.

"I will be" I said as my voice cracked and that second my back fell and everything flew out. Angela kneeled down to help me pick everything up and I saw her pick up my mom's obituary. She handed it to me and I half smiled. "She died?" she asked sweetly and I nodded. "When I was nine" I said and she bit her lip. "I'm really sorry Bella." She said and I shrugged my shoulders. "She's here with me in spirit, she's the reason I won, this was for her." I said and she pulled me into another hug. "You deserved to win, you really did a great job." She said and I smiled. I finished getting my things and I walked out to the lobby where Edward should be waiting for me. When I got there I saw everyone waiting for me and Edward was the first to see me. He smiled hugely and I ran over to give him a hug.

"You did amazing" she said picking me up and swinging me around. Everyone turned around and saw me smiling in his arms. The only person who didn't was Jake, he looked hurt and I knew it was because I kept this from him. Edward set me down and I walked over to Jake. "You mad?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "No, just disappointed; why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend Bella I would have supported you no matter what." He said and I looked at the floor and rubbed the back of my neck. "I should have realized that earlier. But I thought that if I would have told you I was a dancer you would have walked away because that wasn't who you thought I was. You aren't the only one I hid it from, no-one but Edward knew." I said and Jake pulled me into a hug.

"I probably would have judged you but I knew I would have been wrong and I would have been begging for your forgive ness in a second." He said and I laughed. It turned out that we were going out to dinner at Applebee's. Edward grabbed my stuff and then grabbed my hand, but when he first touched me I felt an electric spark shoot threw me, that was weird. All threw out dinner Edward held my hand underneath the table and I thought it was funny because no-one was paying attention. When I got home that night Edward walked me to my door and then bent down to give me a kiss. "If I kiss you this time will you run away?" he asked and I playfully slapped him before he kissed me. I don't know how long we kissed but we then heard a "Go Edward!" and "Bow chica wow wow!" we came up from kissing and turned around. Sure enough there was Emmett and Jasper. Edward kissed me lightly on the lips before running off. I heard him say something about beating his brothers up. I laughed and I turned to go inside, this was the best day ever.


	3. I'm sorry

Bpov

After Edward kissed me I ran straight to my bedroom and closed the door. I went straight into the bathroom to take a shower and I think I sang while I was in there. When I opened the door Charlie called up the stairs, "Bella were you singing?" he asked and I laughed. "Um no?" I said but it came out more of a question. I knew the high school started tomorrow but I was lucky I graduated early. I woke up the next morning and the sun was shining threw the curtains. I looked over at the clock and it said it was 10:30. I walked down to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast before taking the money from the can and going shopping. When I got to the shop-n-save people didn't stare, last year I was the talk of the town. The chief of police's tom-boy daughter is graduating early I had no clue she was that smart.

It was funny to go into a store and have everyone stare at you, but I was used to it. As I walked down the aisle I saw Mrs. Cullen and I smiled. "Hi Mrs. Cullen how are you?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled. "Well hello Bella, aren't you supposed to be in school? You aren't skipping are you?" she asked and I shook my head laughing. "No, I graduated last year, a year earlier than I was supposed to. So I took a year off from school to stay with my dad for another year." I said and we talked for a while more. I found out the Emmett had graduated last year and he was taking a year off so he could hang at home and sleep in.

I finished getting my groceries and went home to put them away. Around 4:00 the doorbell rang and I walked to the door. "Oh hey Edward, you want to come in?" I asked and he smiled and stepped threw the thresh-hold. "Why weren't you at school today?" he asked me "I graduated last year, as I junior I had enough credits and I took all the advanced classes so they let me graduate early." I said and he nodded. "I was hoping we could have classes together." He said leaning in to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah I'm taking a year off before I go back" I said and somehow we made it upstairs to my bedroom. I removed his shirt and pushed his pants down as his did the same. With one hand he un-hook my bra and pushed down my underwear, I kicked down his boxers and we fell back on my bed.

Twenty minutes later

"Did we just" I started to ask "Yeah" he said and I closed my eyes tight. We got dressed not saying anything. We walked back downstairs and I made dinner while he sat at the table talking. "Edward, does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked and he looked at me. "You can be my girlfriend if you want to." He said kissing me and I laughed against his lips. "Fine I'm your girlfriend" I said and he kissed me again. I continued to make dinner and somewhere along the way Charlie came in. "Hey Edward I didn't know you were here." He said and Edward quick gave me a kiss on the cheek before going out the door to go home.

"Embry had to go back home" Charlie said and I looked at him. "He never said good-bye to me" I said offended and Charlie laughed. "Leah wanted to get home, something about a surprise and it was important." He mumbled off. I laughed and we sat down for dinner. I shoved my food across my plate not really eating and Charlie looked at me, "Is everything okay Bells?" he asked and I just nodded. "Yea dad, I guess I am worried about colleges and everything." I said making excuses for myself. After dinner I cleared the plates and put the left over's away. I went straight into my bedroom and then I went straight to be, but I had a dream of this little boy.

_"Mama, look what I can do" a little boy who looked about three said. "What can you do Andrew?" I asked and the boy took a bat and pitched it into a net. "Good job buddy" I said shaking his hair. I picked him up and started twirling him in a circle. This child had bronze hair and green eyes, he was Edward's son. "Mommy where's my daddy?" the little boy asked and it surprised me. "He's not in the picture honey" I said and he nodded and went back to playing. _

I don't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about that little boy named Andrew in my dream. For the rest of the day I cleaned and thought about the little boy. When Edward showed up after school I talked to him, but never about the dream. "Bella, is something wrong? You look like you've been deep in thought all day." Edward said and I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking" I said and he looked at me. "About what?" he asked and I smiled. "If you would kiss me." He smiled and leaned into kiss me. Edward left right before Charlie got home and when he walked into the door dinner was on the table.

For the rest of the week I had dreams of that little boy, I couldn't get him out of my head. When Saturday came we all ended up going Mini golfing. Emmett brought Rosalie, Jasper brought Alice, and Edward of course brought me. As we were at the ninth hole Emmett was getting frustrated, "This stupid hill is stupid!" he said and everyone was laughing at him. As we finally finished we went out to eat. Emmett insisted that we went for pizza, and when we got to the pizzeria he ordered every kind of pizza possible. I could see Rose roll her eyes and for some reason Emmett's behavior didn't surprise me.

October

I couldn't get this little boy out of my head. It was annoying me so much, why was I dreaming of someone I didn't know?

November

No, this couldn't be happening. Not right now at least, with deciding to go to college earlier than planned I couldn't do this. I would keep it a secret; Christmas was right around the corner; and I couldn't ruin it for everyone. I turned in the mirror; I didn't look it so I could hide it for a while. Someone knocked on the door downstairs and I looked out the window to see it was Edward. "Bella, I know you're here open up." He said but I ignored the door and went back to what I was doing.

December

Okay so Christmas has past and so far I was doing good hiding my little secret. I still hadn't told anyone other than Charlie that I was leaving for the winter semester of school. I was leaving tomorrow and I had each a letter for my new friends. I saw the pile on my desk and closed my eyes as I went to take a shower. "Are you all ready to leave tomorrow Bells?" Charlie asked and I nodded. "Your going to do fine in Arizona, ASU is lucky to have such a hard worker like you." He said giving me a hug and I remembered that he didn't know, now that was another letter I had to work on.

I woke up early the next morning so I could take a letter to each person's house. I put the three letters in the mail box next door for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. My next stop was the Brandon's, I wasn't that close to them but in the short period of time I have actually gotten close to them. I drove back to the house thinking about everything, but in my mind I thought I was doing the right thing. I packed my things and got dressed before taking everything down to Charlie's cruiser. "You ready to go Bells?" he asked and I nodded as we drove off to the Port Angles airport.

Empov

I went out to get the mail that morning and sitting there were three letters in Bella's hand writing. I walked back inside and found the one with my name on it. "Emmett what is that?" Edward and Jasper asked and I handed them each a letter as I opened mine.

_Emmett,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving sooner. I decided to go away to college earlier than planned and I am trusting you with two secrets that you can't tell anyone. Most importantly you need to keep them from Edward and make sure that once you read this you put it where he will never find it. _

_Emmett, you're going to be an uncle. Yes, I'm pregnant, and no, Edward doesn't know. You can't tell him. I know what he wants to do with his future and a baby would ruin it for him. My other secret is that I'm at the University of Arizona. Don't tell anyone because they will come after me and right now I need to keep everything a secret. I'm sorry for not saying anything; I will miss you, and maybe once the baby is born you can come visit me. I will call you will news, _

_Love Bella. _

She left everyone, everything she had behind. I was going to be an uncle, that was a surprise. Edward had no clue he was going to be a father, and for Bella I really had to keep this a secret. "What did she write to you?" Edward ask trying to peak at my letter. "Nothing, I have to go." I said running to my room.

Epov

_Edward, _

_I know I should have told you sooner, but I decided to go away to college earlier. I know this is wrong but I am writing this letter to tell you that we can't be together anymore. Don't come after me, and don't ask Charlie where I am, I have asked him not to tell you. _

_Bella_

She was gone; the girl I loved was gone. She didn't want me coming after he and she didn't want me to ask Charlie. I turned to Emmett and it looked like he was going to cry. "What did she write to you?" I asked and he quickly folded his letter in half. "Nothing, I have to go." He said quickly and he ran upstairs to his bedroom before I could stop him.

Jpov

_Jasper, _

_I decided to leave early for college; I have told Charlie and one other person where I am. Please don't ask Charlie where I am and please don't come after me. Charlie won't tell you I asked him not to. _

_Bella_

Apov and Rpov

_Alice and Rose, _

_I know I should have told you sooner. I am glad we became friends this year, and I don't know why I didn't realize you weren't like everyone else sooner. I'm sorry for doing this so suddenly but I left for college this morning, and only on other person other than Charlie know's where I am. Please don't ask him where I am because I have asked him not to tell anyone. I'm sorry,_

_Bella. _

Cpov (Charlie)

After I got home from taking Bella to the airport I saw and envelope on the table in Bella's hand writing. I picked it up and opened it, everything was so neat.

_Dad, _

_I know your going to be mad at me, and I guess I can deal with that. We have all made mistakes in our lives and I made the biggest on yet. I didn't only go away to college because I was getting bored at home alone during the day. I went away because I needed to get away from Forks, and Edward. Dad you can call me when I land and yell at me all you want but it's not going to keep me from doing what I have to do. _

_Dad I'm pregnant and yes it is Edward's. He doesn't know anything about the baby and I want to keep it that way. You can't tell anyone where I am because they will all come after me and try to get me to come home. I also wanted to say you're going to be a grandfather, I have decided to keep the baby and raise him alone. I know it will be hard, but between you and mom you both did a good job with me. _

_It was my mistake for taking things to far with Edward, and now I have to deal with it. I have a feeling that this baby will make me a lot happier than I have been in a while. I will let you know that only one person other than you knows. It's Emmett; he is the only person you can discuss it with. But I have to ask you to tell Jake everything, but ask him not to tell anyone. Embry knows, he has known since I found out in November. But please don't tell anyone, especially Edward. I love you dad and so does my baby. _

_Bella _

Bpov

I got on the plane to go to Arizona and put my hand on my stomach. _Everything is going to be okay_ I thought before I walked threw the door. I sat down on my seat and put my ipod in my ears. I was happy this was a non-stop flight because if I had to stop I knew I would be hearing from Charlie. I had decided to tell Emmett because other than Edward I was closest to him. I knew Edward wanted to be a doctor and a baby was right for him at this time. When I arrived into Phoenix later that day I went to straight to my apartment. I turned my phone on and started to unpack everything. Right away I had a call and I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it flashed Edward.

I pushed ignore and then I got another call, it was Emmett. "Hello?" "Bella, we need to talk. Edward is going crazy and I had to leave the house to call you." He said "I'm sorry Emmett, but I needed to go. He wanted to do so much with his life and a baby would ruin it all. I have an appointment tomorrow and I can find out the gender then, I will call you back. I have to go." I said and I hung the phone up and started to unpack. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door and when I opened it there was a girl standing there. "Hi I'm Lacy, I noticed that you were just unpacking, do you want some help?" she asked and I smiled. "That would be nice." I said and she smiled.

We went around the apartment unpacking and when we got to the spare room she looked at me. "You're pregnant?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, about four months." I said and she smiled. "You shouldn't have been lifting everything" she said and I laughed. We started painting and putting things together in the baby's room. When we finished for that night we ordered in and sat on my couch talking. "I haven't been back to Arizona since my mom died ten years ago." I said and she looked at me. "Where did you live? I've lived in Arizona my whole life and my best friends' mom died when she was nine and she had to move to live her father."

"I lived in Phoenix until then." And she looked at me. "Oh, I have never lived in Phoenix, you just remind me of someone else." She said and we sat their talking the rest of the night. When she was about leave I looked at her, "I know this is completely random, but do you want to come to my appointment with me tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. "I would love to Bella, what time do you need me here?" she asked and I told her my appointment time.

_The next day 11:15_

Lacy and I were sitting outside the doctors' office and I was nervously waiting. "Isabella Swan?" the nurse said and Lacy and I got up walking threw the doors. "So when I talked to you last week you said you were transferring down for the spring semester of school." She said and I nodded. "Okay so what it says here is you are ready to find out the gender." Again I nodded and she asked me to raise my shirt so she could put the gel on my stomach.

She moved it around and smiled. "Well, from the picture here it looks like your having a little boy." I smiled. After we got out I remembered the dream I had in September that was my little boy. "Bella what are you thinking about?" Lacy asked and I smiled. "His name is Andrew. Andrew Edward Swan" I said and she looked at me like I was crazy but she left it alone.


	4. Graduations and gifts

Bpov

As soon as Lacy and I got back to my apartment I took out my phone and called Emmett. "Hello?" I didn't know if it was Emmett. "Is this Emmett?" "Bella, its Edward." I hung up the phone, why did he answer Emmett's phone. "Bella what's wrong you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Lacy said and I sat down for a minute. "Do you remember how I told you about everything from back home and how I didn't tell the father of the baby but I told his brother?" I asked and she nodded. "Well he just answered Emmett's phone." I said and she came and sat next to me. "How'd you know to paint the room blue?" she asked changing the subject.

"If I tell you you're going to think I'm crazy." I said "I know you're not crazy just tell me." "Right after Edward and I slept together I started having these crazy dreams about a little boy with bronze hair and green eyes I called Andrew. Some how I knew I was just having a little boy." I said and she smiled. "You're not crazy; when my mom was pregnant with my little sister she had the same dream, minus the look alike stuff. But she had a picture of what Nicole was going to look like and that it was going to be a girl." I was happy I wasn't going crazy but then my phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Bella its Emmett. I tried answering my phone earlier but Edward saw your name and wouldn't give it to me." He explained

"Well where are you now?" I asked "Your dad's we wanted to know why you called." I smiled. "Good it saves me a phone call." I said and I could hear them laughing. "You have it on speaker right?" I asked "Yeah, what's the prognosis chief?" I laughed and so did Lacy. "Well I had a doctor's appointment today and I found out the gender of the baby" I paused, "well what is it?" "I'm having a boy, Andrew Swan." I said and I could hear cheering in the back round. "I am so happy Bella, but we have to go Edward is screaming to let him in." Emmett said and then hung up.

Epov

I was sitting in the living room, that's where I had been for the last 35 hours. 35 hours that Bella had been gone and gave me no explanation why. I didn't bother going over to Charlie's I knew he would keep what Bella asked him to. Emmett was trying to get me to move but I wouldn't have it. All of a sudden his phone started ringing and I could see it flashing Bella. Before Emmett could stop me I grabbed the phone. "Hello?" It seemed like she didn't know who this was. "Is this Emmett?" she asked "Bella, its Edward." Before I knew it she hung up and I tried calling her back but I kept getting her voice mail.

"What are you keeping from me?" I yelled in Emmett's face. "Nothing Edward, you're crazy." He denied "I know you are where is your letter I want to read it." I screamed even louder. "Somewhere you will never find it." He said and then he walked out of the house. I didn't even look where he was going but I ran up to his room and started looking. It wasn't anywhere I looked, and that got me mad, where did he put that letter. I saw him walk threw Charlie's door and I thought I would go over. As I got to the door I could only hear what Emmett was saying. "So what's the prognosis chief?" I could hear something muffled but nothing I could make out.

I started pounding on the door and then I could hear him say goodbye to her and they let me in. "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Everyone else seems to have connection with her except me." Charlie and Emmett looked at each other but seemed to keep quiet. "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" they both stayed quiet and I just got up and left. I went home and went in my room, all I could do was get on with my life and get over her. If she didn't want any contact with me than whatever.

Bpov

As June it became June Lacy and I did more for the baby. People at school took to me; they didn't care if I was pregnant. The friends I had made even threw a baby shower for me. I knew Andrew was going to be a happy baby, because Emmett and Charlie made sure to call everyday to see how I was doing, and Lacy was always helping me. After today Emmett and Charlie were flying down to come to see me. It was the graduation in Forks today and Emmett couldn't miss it because of Jasper and Edward. I was sitting in Andrew's room folding clothes. My belly came in handy because it was good for folding things, but other than that it sucked having it in the way.

I felt a sharp pain in the lower abdominal area but I ignored it and kept doing what I was doing. Forty-five minutes later I had the same pain, I called Lacy and she told me I might be in labor. I grabbed my phone and sent Emmett a text; they needed to get here early. When I arrived at the hospital they took me to a room and told me I was in labor but my water hadn't broke yet so I would stay for a while. The room was comfortable and I tried calling Emmett and my dad, finally someone picked up. "Hello, Bella are you alright?" "Dad?" I asked "Yeah, are you alright Emmett said you kept sending him texts, something about getting there earlier than planned." He said worried "Dad, I'm in labor you need to get here." I said and Charlie said something I couldn't comprehend and hung up.

Empov

I was sitting at my brothers' graduation ceremony when my phone buzzed all of a sudden.

**To: Emmett**

**From: Bella**

**You guys need to come early!**

Threw out the ceremony I kept getting the messages and as we went back to my house for a party I was worried about her. I kept getting calls but Edward was always around and kept looking at me, I couldn't get alone. I pulled Charlie aside quickly and showed him the text. "She couldn't be going into labor could she?" I asked quietly and Charlie pulled out his phone and went inside.

When he came back ten minutes later he pulled me aside. "We need to leave now, she's in labor." He said and my eyes widened and I went to find my mom. "You know how I said I had to go on a trip to Arizona tomorrow?" I asked my mom and she nodded. "I need to leave now it's an emergency." I said and she told me to say good bye to my dad and brothers. "I have to go now, but i'll see you when I come back" I told Edward and Jasper. Edward tried to ask me where I was going but I gave him no answers. Charlie and I walked to his car where we drove to the airport and got on the plane.

The whole time I was praying that Andrew would wait till we got there, but this kind of thing was unpredictable. When we got to the airport in Phoenix we went straight to the hospital. They directed us to the maternity wing and when we went inside the receptionist was smiling at us. "Isabella Swan?" I said and she looked at a chart. "Yes, she just had a baby boy, they are cleaning him right now." That's when the lullaby sounded over the intercom.

Bpov

Soon after I called Charlie my water broke. Lacy was sitting right there when it happened and she went to get a doctor for me. Every half hour they came in to see how I was and how far dilated I was. I was hoping I could wait till Charlie and Emmett came but I didn't even know if they had caught a plane out of Port Angles yet. "Ms. Swan you're ready." The doctor said and I nodded. "Who's coming in with you?" he asked and I turned to Lacy. "My dad isn't here yet, I guess Lacy is." I said and she smiled and put the gown on. They wheeled me to a delivery room and I saw all the people who were in there to assist the birth.

"Okay Bella you need to push." He said and I gave a big push. I squeezed Lacy's hand but she never complained no matter how tight it was. "I see the head, another big push." I gave a push and it hurt like hell. "You're past the shoulders; give me one last push Bella." I gave one last push and that's when I heard the cry of my little boy. "What do you want to name him?" the nurse asked and I smiled. "Andrew Edward Swan" I said and they started cleaning him and me up. After a couple minutes they handed me a small blue bundle, "Andrew meet your mom" the nurse said and she handed me my son.

The wheeled me back to my room where my hair was put in a pony tail and looked at my beautiful son. "Ms. Swan you have visitors." The nurse said opening the door reveling my father and Emmett. "You missed his birth by five minutes." I said and they smiled. "We got here right after you gave birth but they were cleaning you both up." Emmett said. They sat down next to my bed and stared at Andrew. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked Emmett and his eyes widened. "I don't want to crush him." He said and I handed Andrew to him. "You won't crush him, just support his head." I said and when Andrew was comfortable I saw him smile.

"He likes you." I said and after holding him for a while he was passed to Charlie. For the next couple days I stayed in the hospital with Andrew but when I was finally allowed home there was only one place I wanted to go. "Can we go to Forks?" I asked Charlie and he looked at me. "What about Edward?" he said and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll risk it." I said. Emmett came in the room and looked at me. "It's fine to go he left early for school, he's at Princeton." Emmett said and we started packing. Charlie was going to fly back and Emmett and I were going to drive back.

Empov

When Bella said she wanted to go back to Forks I was surprised. With her leaving suddenly I didn't think she would want to. I called home to let my ma know I was coming early when she informed me that Edward left earlier than planned because he wanted to beat everyone to school. So the next day we took Charlie to the airport and then we started our drive back to Forks. Bella was so good with Andrew and for him being so young he was a really good baby. He only cried when he needed something and slept for four hours straight before crying. I did most of the driving on the way back because Bella was taking care of Andrew.

The day we arrived in Forks no-one was around. Bella made sure she stayed out of view because the only people Bella wanted to see Andrew was Charlie, Jake, Embry, and I. Bella was back in her old room and Charlie had set up a crib in there for Andrew so Bella didn't have to have him sleep in a play-pin. The day Jake came over was fun. He was instantly attached to Andrew and Bella had asked him to be the God father. Jake of course said yes and loved Andrew. Everyone kept quiet about Bella being here and the day she drove back I was worried because she was alone. But when she got to her apartment she called us and assured us that everything was okay.


	5. My own flesh and blood brother!

Epov

When Emmett left Jasper and my graduation party early with Charlie I knew something was up with Bella. After everyone had left the party that night I tore Emmett's room apart until I found the letter Bella left him. The letter obviously told Emmett more things about Bella than she told me. I lifted the mattress nothing was there, under his pillow nothing. I went threw his dresser and there was nothing everywhere I looked there was nothing. When I found nothing in the room I went to the closet it was bound to be in there. I found a shoe box that was labeled things and when I opened it there was some letters, and right on top their was Bella's hand writing.

I picked it up and looked at the letter, it was almost torn in half from Emmett reading it so many times, but it wasn't heard of Emmett reading, it wasn't him. I ignored that little fact and read the letter finding out everything about the girl I loved. The letter read;

_Emmett, _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving sooner. I decided to go away to college earlier than planned and I am trusting you with two secrets you can't tell anyone. Most importantly you need to keep them from Edward and make sure that once you read this you put it where he will never find it. _

_Emmett, you're going to be an uncle. Yes, I'm pregnant, and no, Edward doesn't know. You can't tell him. I know what he wants to do with his future and a baby would ruin that. My other secret is that I'm at the University of Arizona. Don't tell anyone because they will come after me and right now I need to keep everything a secret. I'm sorry for not saying anything; I will miss you, and maybe once the baby is born you can come and visit me. I will call you with news, _

_Love Bella. _

My hand flew to my mouth, I knew it was a girly thing to do but I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. I looked down at the box and I saw that they were emails all from Bella. So I continued to read,

**Em, **

**Lacy and I went to the ultra sound the other day and I was so happy to find out I was having a little boy. I know I already told you the name but I am writing it once again. Andrew Edward Swan, I know I should give him the name Cullen but if I ever decide to tell Edward and he doesn't want him I don't want my little boy to wonder why his last name is different than mine. I am naming him Andrew because I had a dream of a little boy and that boys name was Andrew and Edward because he deserves to have some part of his father with him. I'm due on June 26th and I would like you to come down for the birth I know it is going to be hard but please at least try. Well I have to go; Lacy and I are going out to celebrate the baby!**

**Love Bells!! **

**Em, **

**Two months to go, I am such a whale and I can't wait to have the baby. Lacy and the girls from school planned me a baby shower and well they're not letting me get anything for him. I've picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number so many times in the last two weeks but I could never press send to call. I've finally settled into my apartment, 123b Phoenix Ave, College heights Phoenix Arizona. I'll call soon, **

**Love Bells!!!!**

**Em,**

**Ahhh, one week!!! I officially have one week until baby Andrew Edward Swan joins me!! I forgot to write after the baby shower but it was perfect, Jillian got me a sweet blue blanket with Andrew's name stitched in a darker blue. They bought me bottles and formula and everything I need. The only thing I have bought for him was the crib and that was from the money you and Charlie sent down. I really miss you guys and I can't wait to see you the day after graduation!!!**

**Love Bells!!**

The most recent email was from today and Emmett had printed it out right before he left.

**Em!!**

**I need you and Charlie to come down now, I can't get a hold of you or dad and I went into early labor. Lacy is at the hospital with me but I need you here, please hurry. **

**Bella who desperately needs her family!!!**

She went into labor today; I needed to get down to Arizona now. I took my phone out of my pocket and called the air lines, I needed a flight now. "I need a seat on the first flight out from Port Angles to Phoenix Arizona." I said and the lady went threw and found out the next flight that wasn't full was in three days. I couldn't wait three days so I decided to drive. I grabbed the box of letters and ran to my room to pack. I knew it was late at night and I didn't care how loud I was being but I left.

I taped a note to my door so my parents didn't worry and I jumped in my Volvo and left. After countless hours off driving and about twelve cups off coffee I was in Arizona. I knew it took almost three days but I was counting on her to be home. I went straight to her apartment. I knocked on her door and I there was no answer so I went to the hospital hoping she was still there. "Where's maternity?" I asked and the lady gave me directions to the wing. I ran to the wing and in the elevator I couldn't stand still. "Your wife in labor?" the girl asked and I rolled my eyes. "I wish, my girlfriend left in January and I didn't know she was pregnant. I found out three days ago when I saw my brother leave with her father. I ran-sacked his bedroom found the letters she was writing to him because she told two people and drove here as fast as I could. I haven't slept for three days." I said and she looked at me sympathetically.

"Ouch, that's some story. My sister went into labor and her husband is on a business trip, so I'm here to try and calm her down. I'm Tanya by the way" she said and I smiled. "Edward." "I'm not trying to be pushy, but why'd she leave?" she asked me and I looked down. "I want to be a doctor, like my father and I'm 18 years old, she knew what I wanted to do and didn't want to ruin it for me." I said and she looked at me. "What are you going to do if you can't find her?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, all I know is that I have a son called Andrew and she was two days early." I said and she laughed. "I know how it feels to loose someone you love, I was pregnant when I was your age and I was hit by a car and lost the baby, don't worry if you don't find her maybe fate wants different things for you two, well here's our stop." She said and we got off the elevator.

I went to the front desk and the woman smiled at me. "Is Isabella Swan in any of these rooms?" I asked desperately and she looked down at her list. "She was discharged early this morning, I'm sorry." She said and I went back down stairs and drove back to her apartment. I knocked on her door again but there was still no answer. "Bella open the door I need to talk to you" I said and it was like a cry. The door across from her apartment opened, a girl with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped out. "Who are you?" she asked and I looked at her and went back to knocking on her door. "She's not there" she said and I looked at her with help. "You look like you haven't slept in a while come in." she said and I nodded and walked into her apartment.

We sat at her kitchen table while we waited for some coffee and she smiled. "You know he has beautiful green eyes like you do." She said and I looked at her. "Andrew, that's why you're here, you found out about him." She said and I nodded. "That means your Edward not Jasper?" she asked "Yes, where are they?" I asked and she looked at me. "After she was discharged from the hospital her father, Emmett, Andrew, and herself went back to Forks for a while. You missed them buy twenty minutes, but she was only going to stay for a couple of days." She said and I nodded again getting ready to go. "Sit, you looked like you haven't slept and before you drive for three more days you need to." She said and I looked at her. "How do you know what Andrew looks like?" I asked and she smiled.

"Charlie and Emmett didn't make it for the birth; I was in the room with Bell when she gave birth to him." She said and I bit my lip. "Do you want some pictures? I have copies of all the sonograms and from right after he was born." She said and I smiled. "Thanks" I couldn't finish I didn't know her name, "Lacy" "Lacy. Why are you being so generous towards me?" "Because out of all this I think Bella is making a mistake and you needed to know, but I really shouldn't be getting involved." She said and after we talked for a little she said she would call me and let me know how Bella and Andrew were both doing and send me some pictures so I could I could at least have my son with me in hypothetical sense. She sent me to her spare room to get some sleep and after I caught up I got back in my car and drove to Forks, I just hope she was still there.

But sure enough when I arrived the next day, she was gone. Emmett was there and he was going to get it. I walked in the living room and I knew everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and my dumbass of a brother. When I walked in the room everyone stood up because they were worried about me and I walked right over to my brother and punched him square in the jaw. I would have gotten another hit in but Jasper and my father held me back. "Edward what the hell" Emmett exclaimed and I glared at him. "Edward calm down" Jasper said and I couldn't help but keep my glare it Emmett. "What the hell did I do?" Emmett asked and I laughed. "You know what you did, you were supposed to keep it from me remember." I said pulling out all of his letters from Bella and tossing them on the couch.

Emmett's eyes went wide and then he closed them and took a deep breath. "You weren't supposed to find out" he said "You weren't supposed to find the letters" he finished and I looked at him with disgust. "You kept the biggest secret of my life from me. My own flesh and blood brother" I yelled and my dad and brother were still holding on to me. "You didn't have the balls to go against what she said and do the right thing." I said "She wants you to have a future she didn't want you to throw everything away." He said and my mom spoke up. "Can we know what you two are talking about?" she asked and I pulled my arms from their grasps and looked at Emmett. "What did he keep from you Edward?" she asked again. "That Bella was pregnant; I have a son named Andrew." I said and I stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Two weeks later

I had gotten a couple calls from Lacy telling me how they were doing, and I was happy that everything was okay with them. I couldn't stay at my house with out someone trying to make me feel better. But when ever I saw Emmett I laughed, I had left a bruise and I didn't care because I thought he deserved it. I didn't know if he told Bella, but I had a feeling he didn't and Lacy said she wouldn't. Emmett tried talking to me but I couldn't stand there and listen to my brother who lied straight to my face. For the first couple nights I could hear my mom crying because she didn't think I was home. I had come back in late and left early so no-one saw me.

I didn't go up to Chief Swan to say anything because I knew he would tell Bella and I had no idea what I would do if she found out I knew. After two weeks I couldn't handle it anymore. I had come home but I couldn't stand being there because of everything that went on. So I told my mom I was leaving early for school. Instead of flying down to Princeton I drove to relax myself. I settled into my dorm and put Andrew's picture up on the cork board on the wall near my bed. I had two weeks before everyone else came and I was happy to have some time to myself. But as the days past I talked to Lacy and she sent some more pictures for which I was grateful for.

My room mate was smart like me and he arrived three days before everyone else. We had become friends quick and I had to say Eleazar was pretty cool. I helped him move all his stuff in from his truck and helped him unpack. "That your little brother?" he asked nodding towards Andrew's picture. "No, my son" I said quickly looking at the floor and he smiled. "Cool, will I get to meet him anytime soon?" he asked and I laughed. "Nope, she doesn't even know I know about him" I said and he stopped unpacking and looked at me. "Come again?" he said and I laughed. "She had graduated a year early and stayed home. We got carried away one night and did it, she found out she was pregnant and right before she left she packed up all of her things and went away to college. Kept it from me because she knew what I wanted to do with my life, and told her father and my older brother." I said pausing for a minute.

"I found out when my brother and her father left my and my twin brothers grad party and went to find her. She wasn't there and when I came back because she was in my home town she was gone. I ended up punching my brother in the face, and blowing my top for all to know. I snuck out till late at night and after everyone was in bed I came home and then left early in the morning, did that for a week. Came home for a little and everyone was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. So I left and came here two weeks ago, and I have talked to my mom once because she is the only one who is letting me deal with this my way." I said and he looked at me. "Wow!" was all he could say and I laughed.

"How do you have those pictures if no-one told you about them?" he asked and I laughed. "When I was down in Phoenix she wasn't there and her best friend lives across the hall. She let me in to sleep and to hang for a little but she thought Bella was doing the wrong thin by not telling me. So now she has my number, email, and address and she sends me pictures and updates of him." I said and he laughed. "So the girls name is Bella?" he asked and I laughed, "Yeah she's beautiful." I said and he laughed. "You got a picture of this girl?" he asked and I almost forgot about the one I had brought with me. "Yeah, hold on a minute" I said leaning down and grabbing the plastic box I had underneath my bed.

I pulled out her picture and looked at it once before giving it to Andrew to look at. "You're right she is beautiful, got anymore." He asked with a laugh and I nodded passing him some of the photos we took together. "Dude when was this?" he asked pointing to the picture I took the day we met when she was doing tricks on her skate board. "That was the day we met, she didn't know I took it." "She skates, that's so cool!" he said and then he went to the next picture "and surfs" the next "and she's a dancer." Dude she is majorly hot, I wonder what her mom looks like." He said and I looked down. "I wouldn't know, her mom died when she was nine." I said and he looked at me. "Oh, sorry." He said and I shrugged. He encouraged me to put a picture of her up so I did, and it was nice.

The day Eleazar came we had good fun and we hung out with each other too. I was glad I got someone who was likeable and he understood what I was going threw. He was so easy going about everything I had been threw and I was happy. We went out for dinner that night and started talking. "I know how it is with the baby thing, I'm an uncle. Both my sisters live in Phoenix and my sister Irina just had her first and Tanya, well she had two before her crazy ex-husband started beating her. Both the kids had saw one night and he beat them till they died, now he's dead because he killed himself." He said and my eyes widened in defeat. "But kids are easy dude, once you get to know what they like and everything" he said and I laughed. We ended up going back to the dorm and I checked my email for something from Lacy but all there was, was a letter from Emmett apologizing. I opened it to see what he had to say but I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

**Edward, **

**How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to forgive me? We all make mistakes in life and yes the one I made was huge, but you can't be mad at me forever. Okay maybe ****you**** can, you hold grudges for-ever, it once took you four months to forgive me for breaking your power ranger's lunch box when you were six, but that's not my point. If it makes you feel better next time you see me you can call me Emmy, or GG (great grizzly). I really am sorry Edward and if you forgive me I will promise to stop calling you Eddie I know you hate it. **

**Your loveable huggable and still loveable brother, **

**EMMETT!!!! YAY!!!! **

I laughed at his message and Eleazar looked over my shoulder reading the message. "Eddie huh?" he asked and I looked at him. "Don't even think about it dude." I said and he laughed. "Are you going to reply?" he asked and I looked out the window. "I can't forgive him right now; I can't forgive him because he kept this from me for so long." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really do hold grudges." He said and I threw a pillow at his head as I shut my lap-top.

**A/N; I was going to have the chapter posted sooner, but I had gotten a this great idea from Athenadora; she was the one who suggested that Edward find the letters and go to Arizona to see Bella. Of course I added to it, but the general plot to this story goes to her. **

**Pictures of Lacy and Eleazar are on my profile and there are Bella's dance costumes and I think her surf board on there as well. There are also my other stories, please read them if you would like and review as well!!!**

**~Lauren~ **


	6. Did you steal him or something?

**A/N Okay this isn't all an authors note, if you go down there is a chapter there. But I don't know how much longer I will continue this story. I am getting ahead of my self with this chapter and I think I have one or two more that will end it. But I also want to have a contest, or two different contests. **

**-Contest 1; I have a screen name on YouTube, but I have no videos. It's twilightgirl10194. What you have to do, take anyone of my stories and make a trailer for it. It doesn't necessarily have to be clips from twilight but I would really like you to stick to the original characters from the movie. If you have to use other clips that's fine. Now to enter you can message me on YouTube, fanfiction, or my email which is the same but , so if you're entering let me know J**

**-Contest 2; I am starting a new story soon but I have no ideas, so in this contest I want people to send me ideas for a new story. In every chapter you will be mentioned that the story was your idea and I'm just adding to it. You don't have to tell my that you're entering just send me your idea and I will write your name down and your idea. **

**Both contests begin July 2nd at 12:00 noon and will end August 2nd at 12:00 you have a month, happy writing and video making J**

**AS I ONCE SAID, ON WITH THE CHAPTER. **

Epov

As spring break approached so did my early graduation. After four years in college and four years in medical school I was ready to go home. Andrew was almost nine now, and he looked so much like me minus his chocolate brown eyes; those were Bella's. When I received pictures from Emmett and Lacy they sometimes had Bella in them. Surprisingly enough Eleazar and I had stayed friends and room mates threw-out this entire experience. We both had gotten jobs at Chicago City hospital but turning them down for two jobs at the San Diego hospital.

I was working in Pediatrics and Eleazar had Emergency Medicine. Lacy called one day to tell me Bella had moved to San Diego. I was working at the San Diego hospital and I knew it was a big city so the chances of seeing her were limited. So we moved anyway and I had a lunch planned with Lacy two days later. As I got ready for our lunch I suddenly became nervous. I hadn't seen Lacy in three years, and well she is the only girl other than my mom, Alice, and Rose that I talked to. So I got ready to go and then I went to the café where we were supposed to meet.

The café was called The Chocolate Rose and I could already see Lacy sitting at the table. I walked into the café and as soon as she saw me she stood up. She gave me a hug an a kiss on the cheek. We started talking about Andrew, how he liked school up here, and the friends he was already making. Lacy was talking about how Bella had gotten a job as a kindergarten teacher. She taught a morning class at the elementary school and was off for the afternoons. She was getting texts and it wasn't till later that I found out who it was. "Lacy I need to talk to yo-" and when I turned around the voice stopped. "I have to go" it was Bella and at 26 she looked good. "Bella" Lacy paused and then looked at me. "I have to after her, stay here." She said and I nodded.

Bpov

"Lacy I have to talk to yo-" I started and then he turned around. Sitting there was Edward Cullen and I looked at Lacy was pure anger and disgust. "I have to go" I said and I walked out of the café. I walked by the water and sat on a rock. I knew Lacy was behind me and I turned around to look at her. "How long have you been in touch with him?" I asked and I knew I had tears coming down my face. "Almost nine years" she said quietly and I looked down and bit my lip. "Why, why did you keep this from me?" I asked.

"Perhaps I should explain." Edward's voice said from behind Lacy. "What would you have to explain?" I said a little more harshly than intended. "Bella, I found Lacy she didn't contact me." He said and I nodded not wanting to say much. "You still had all these years to tell me" I muttered and I don't think they ever heard me. "We can talk but I'm not moving" I said stubbornly and he nodded. "When Emmett and Charlie left my grad party I knew something was up. I ran-sacked Emmett's room to find the letter you left for him. When I found it I found all the other letters and learnt about my son and other things. I flew down to Arizona to find you but when I went down to the hospital you were discharged. When I went back to your apartment you were gone, and that was when I met Lacy. She has been supplying me with pictures, and giving me information." He said.

"Edward, it's not that I didn't want you around him, it was that I knew what you wanted to do with your life. Working in pediatrics, being a doctor, going to college for eight years, a baby wasn't in that plan. I wanted you to fulfill your dreams; I wanted all that for you." I said and he pulled me into a hug. "I was mad at the beginning but I've had eight years to deal with that. No matter how it would have affected me I would have wanted him. Dreams can always be fulfilled later in life. I never stopped loving you Bella." He said and I just looked at him.

"I left for a reason Edward and everything between us depends on if Andrew warms up to you." I said and he smiled at me. "Bella I will do anything in the world to have him warm up to me. I missed eight years of his life and I don't want to miss any more." He said and I smiled. So that evening he came home with me where we met Andrew. He got off the bus and for him meeting him for the first time I hoped he liked him.

"Mom I'm home" Andrew called once he opened the front door. "You ready to meet your son?" I said quietly to Edward and he nodded nervously. "Andy come in the kitchen will you?" I said and I knew he came in here everyday for a snack after school. He came in with a smiled on his face and I looked at him as he ran to the fridge. "Um, dude we have company" I said and his face popped out of the fridge with something in his mouth. He took a double take an looked at Edward before looking at me. "Who's that?" he asked still chewing his food and I looked at him with a roll to my eyes. "We need to explain something bud" I said and he looked at me once again. "This is your dad Andrew, his name is Edward Cullen." I said and he plopped down in a chair.

"I thought he wasn't in the picture." Andrew asked and Edward looked at me confused. "Yes, but I have always told you I took you away, it was never because he didn't want you." I explained and Edward let out a deep breath. Andrew sat there looking very confused and then he smiled. "So can I call him dad?" he said and I laughed "that's up to him" I said and Edward smiled. "Can I?" Andrew asked directing the question at Edward. "It's fine with me, whatever you want." Edward said and Andrew ran an gave him a hug, something he only did for Charlie and Emmett.

Epov

From some point I understood Bella's logic, but on another level I didn't. She raised Andrew well; he was polite and could still be a kid at the same time. We had came up with a plan that Andrew liked fairly well, but he wanted to spend more time with me. He was to spend the time I didn't have to work with me unless he had school, and most of the weekends. As I pulled up to mine and Eleazar's house his eyes widened and I laughed. "Do you really live here?" he asked and I nodded. "I sure do, but I live with a friend name Eleazar, he's a doctor too." I explained and we walked inside. "Okay, I really don't have a room that you would like, but I do have one of our guest rooms you can stay in until we can redo it." I said and he smiled and we walked upstairs.

He looked around and scrunched his nose a little. "I know it's not a kid's room but this weekend we can go out looking for things for your room and I will have someone come in and paint it." I said and he smiled. After he got settled I looked at him, "So what do you want to do first?" I asked and he smiled. "Do you know how to play football?" he asked excitedly and I nodded, he must have got that from Emmett. "Yupp" he smiled. "Cool, I always play with Uncle Jake and Uncle Emmett when were in Forks, mom usually hangs on the porch with grandpa." He said and I laughed.

I grabbed the football out of the garage and we went off to the back yard. Andrew was better at Football than I was and it didn't surprise me if Emmett and Jake taught him how to play. "Dad you suck at football" he said and I picked him up and flung him over my shoulder. "Put me down dad, uncle!" he said and I put him down. All of a sudden Eleazar's head popped out on the deck. "Did I hear someone say dad?" he asked and all of a sudden Andrew tackled me. "So this must be Andrew?" he said and Andrew nodded as I grabbed the football from him and took off running. "That's not how you play" Andrew said and I laughed as he came right behind me.

"Okay, you have your son that's different; did you steal him or something?" Eleazar asked and I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "No I was having coffee with Lacy and Bella came in. She introduced me to Andrew and since I don't start work till Monday he's spending the weekend with us." I said and Eleazar nodded and laughed. There was a moment of silence and I decided to be the one to break it. "So, where do you guys want to go to dinner?" I asked and Andrew smiled. "TGI Fridays" he said and I agreed and so did Eleazar. So we jumped in my car and drove off.

As we waited for our food the door opened and standing there was Eleazar's sister Tanya. "E, keep your sister off of me, her she comes." I said and he turned around and smiled and then blushed. "Eleazar, I haven't seen you in forever how are you?" Tanya asked and then she saw me. "Edward nice to see you again" she looked down and saw Andrew, "and who's this?" she said and I rolled my eyes. "Tanya this is my son Andrew" I said and her eyes widened. "I didn't know you had a son." She said and I nodded. "Who's that?" Andrew whispered and I laughed. "That's Eleazar's sister Tanya and her best friend Carmen. Eleazar is in love with Carmen." I said and Andrew made a face. "Ewww, girls have cooties" he said and I laughed.

"So Eddie, how old is your son?" Tanya asked and I rolled my eyes. "It's Edward and he's eight." I said "I'm almost nine, i'll be nine on June 24th" Andrew said excitingly and Tanya smiled. "That's nice, well Carmen and I have to be going we have things to catch up on." Tanya said and I was glad they were going. Once they were out of sight I turned towards Eleazar and glared. "What?" he asked and I looked at him. "Your sister was all over me, you know I don't like her but you were to busy focusing on Carmen." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but she's so beautiful" he said slipping off to a daze about Carmen. Once our food came we ate and talked, I had a feeling this was going to be the start of something wonderful.

**a/n this was just a filler chapter, not to long. I put the contests up on my profile and I want to know how many more chapters I should have for this story. 2, 3, 4, or 5?**


	7. Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Bpov

"Lacy I need to talk to you" I said to her and she looked at me. "Bella if this is about me keeping in touch with Edward I already said I was sorry." She said and I shook my head. "No, it isn't about that, but it is about Edward. I think I'm falling for him again." I said and she put down her book and looked at me. "It's about time" she said and I looked at her "Matt has been staying with him for almost six months and he always comes over to get him, and you go pick him up. You two are meant to be together." She said and I looked down. "I need to talk to him" I said and I grabbed my car keys and drove to Edward's house.

As I knocked on the door Edward opened it and he looked stunned that I was there. "Bella, is everything okay, I have Andrew till Monday." He said and I gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have kept him from you. I was wrong I should have told you. It's my entire fault." I said sobbing and he just held me. "Bella come inside, it's freezing tonight." He said and he picked me up and brought me inside. "Bella, I love you for you. The mistakes you have made are part of your past an everyone has them. In the future I'll make them, you'll make them, and everyone will make them. No-one in this world is perfect to matter how much they try to be." He said

"I think I'm about to make one" I said quietly and I leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was heated but passionate, and I loved being in Edward's arms once again. "Bella I will never regret this moment" he said and I smiled. As the kissing got more intense we moved to Edward's room so no-one would walk in on us. Edward and I were taking things at our speed, but that still brought us to having sex. "Dad wake up" Edward's door flew opened and Andrew's eyes widened. I pulled the covers up hoping I wasn't exposed and Edward quickly sat up. "Uh, it's cartoon time." He said and I looked at Edward.

"Buddy, can you wait down stairs? We can watch it on the flat screen." He said and Andrew ran downstairs. The door was shut and I looked at Edward. "What does this mean?" I asked and he looked at me. "I think this means that we can try us again, because Bella I really do love you." He said and I smiled and stared back at him. "I love you to Edward." I said and he kissed me. After we broke away we pulled our clothes on and we went down stairs.

2 years later (Epov)

I was trying my hardest to get all my plans finished. I was working a double shift at the hospital today and then I had to go back home shower and then go to the hotel to get everything ready. Bella still worked at the elementary school and Andrew was going to be in fifth grade and it was still hard for him because his parents were living apart. I was trying my hardest with this because of everything that had happened between Bella and me.

I slept at her house most nights because of Lily and I didn't want Bella to be tired taking care of Andrew and the baby. Yes Bella had our daughter sixteen months ago and our families were thrilled to find out we were together. Matt was the greatest big brother in the world, he was always willing to help out and he kept asking for another sibling. Eleazar had finally asked Carmen out and now they were engaged to be married in January.

When my pager went off at 5:00 I ran straight to the break room and threw my things in my locker. One of the nurses tried to stop me but I needed to get out of their and get back to the house I shared with Eleazar. He was the only person who knew my plan and tonight everything needed to go accordingly. "Okay so your brother just called, him and Rose are all set to be there and so are Jasper and Alice. Your mom and dad are going to be checking into the hotel at 6:00 and Charlie is going to be right behind them." Eleazar said as I jumped in the shower.

I showered as quickly as I could and then I ran to pick up Lily from day-care and Matt from Lacy's house. I already had their clothes at the hotel so I could get them ready. I called the hotel to make sure everything was going to be ready and they informed me that everything was going as planned and they would have her their at 8:00. As soon as Lily saw me she started giggling and I smiled picking her up. Noah looked like Bella but her hair was straight rather than curly. I drove to the Manchester hotel in Seattle and went up to my room to get ready.

I gave Lily a bath and then put her in the dress Alice had bought her and then put her down for a nap. After everyone was ready I looked at the time and I had half an hour to get downstairs. I picked up Lily and had Andrew follow me where I led them into the ballroom. After I got Andrew to take care of his sister I brought my mother, father, Charlie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper in. "Edward what is this all about?" "Yeah, if the family is having dinner why'd you do it privately?" my mother and Jasper asked but I ignored their questions. As the clocked chimed 8 I got a text on my phone saying Bella was on the way to the ballroom and I walked out to the door to wait for her.

When Bella came in view she looked at me and I smiled. "Edward what is going on, why'd you bring me all the way here?" Bella asked and I took her hand and led her into the ball room and on the stage. "Bella, I love you with all my heart. We have both made mistakes in our life and there will be many more to come. You are the mother of my children and the love of my life, will you marry me?" I asked and she nodded crying as I opened the jewelry box.

(9 months later)

I was walking down the aisle to the man I love and I couldn't wait to hear the words I do, wait that was them. "Ladies and gentlemen for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"


End file.
